Perdedor
by Dolunay
Summary: -¿Qué sientes por mi?- Pregunto una vez. -No lo entenderías...-Susurro... (SasuHina)


**_Perdedor_**

 ** _-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Nadie sabe lo que tiene..._**

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

 _Ella ya no podía ocultar que había llegado el momento en el que se tenía que ir... Lo amaba, estaba segura, pero a él no parecía importarle._

Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba segura que incluso desde antes de nacer. Sus padres eran amigos e incluso tenían negocios en común. Sus madres solían reunirse los fines de semana para tomar el té y cotillear un poco.

Ella lo conocía de toda la vida. Amaba sus ónix ojos y sus azabaches cabellos... Podría perderse en esos profundos ojos negros y ser feliz, adoraba cuando sus labios se juntaban en un tibio beso, tan necesitado y puro... Al menos para ella.

Se entregaba a él con tanta pasión... Pero eso no era suficiente.

- _Sasuke, ¿Qué sientes por mi?_ \- Pregunto una vez.

El sólo la observo a los ojos y la beso, sabía que nunca respondería a esa pregunta... Porque el posiblemente no sentía nada por ella, era simplemente su juguete sexual... Con el cual hacía y desasía todo lo que quería. Ella se lo permitía, no lo quería perder.

El azabache profundizo el beso, tomando su pequeña cabeza. Acaricio sus hebras azulinas. Ella olvido inmediatamente la pregunta. Se dejo llevar, Sasuke sabía como hacer que ya nada importara para ella, sus besos la perdían en ese abismo oscuro... Una completa locura. Presiono sus labios en la piel descubierta de su delicado cuello, lamió y succiono la zona hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, la movió un poco, dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho, lo mordisqueo dejando una marca rojiza. Su marca.

La volvió a besar, cada vez con más pasión. La ropa estorbaba y poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sus cuerpos buscaban el calor de otro, el besaba su piel haciéndola gemir y suspirar. No importaba mucho lo que sucediera mientras estaba con él... Una vez más se entregó a los brazos de un demonio disfrazado de ángel, una vez más permitió que Sasuke Uchiha la llevara al cielo... Aunque fue un instante nada más.

Poco a poco sus opalinos ojos de fueron cerrando, cayendo en un profundo sueño... Con un pensamiento en su mente...

- _Sasuke, ¿Qué sientes por mi?-_ Recordó la pregunta salida de los labios rozados de la peliazul que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado...

- _No lo entenderías, Hinata..._ \- Susurró, las palabras se las llevo el viento. Se quedo dormido.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y a ella cada vez más le dolía, lloraba casi todas las noches y casi no dormía. Trataba de ser fuerte ante él y sonreír, no quería que él se preocupara. Aunque pensó... Ni siquiera le importo.

Sus móvil vibro dentro de su sudadera, era un mensaje de él.

 _"Te veo en el almacén dentro de una hora"_

 _-Sasuke_.

Bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró. Su amiga castaña la observo preocupada.

-¿Has tomado una decisión, verdad!?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza y la castaña tomó su mano y la apretó, señal de que la apoyaba.

-Gracias Tenten...- Susurro.

 _Siempre recuerda que te amo tanto..._ Fue el último pensamiento de la peliazul.

Observo la hora de su móvil, habían pasado ya quince minutos de la hora acordada. Hinata nunca llegaba tarde, eso le preocupó. La llamo pero lo mandaba a buzón, algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Fue a buscarla a su aula, su mirada ónix buscaba los ojos opalinos de ella. Nunca los encontró.

Dejo las cosas así, tal vez tenía algún compromiso y se le olvidó avisarle. Se trató de convencer con eso, aunque algo en su corazón decía que nada estaba bien, que tenía que buscarla pero su orgullo no lo dejo.

Pasaron los días y no la había visto en el instituto... Decidido se dirigió al aula de la ojiluna, estaban en clases... Su asiento estaba vacío, entro importándole un comino si el profesor de historia le gritaba por su insolencia, tomó a la amiga de Hinata del brazo y sin ninguna sutileza la arrastro hasta el pasillo.

-Sueltame Uchiha, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿En dónde esta Hinata?- No fue por las ramas, observo fijamente a la castaña.

-Eso no importa... Ahora mismo está muy lejos de aquí- Tenten respondió con mucho resentimiento, cosa que sorprendió al azabache. La castaña le recrimino todo lo malo que le había hecho a su amiga, ¿Realmente se había convertido en ese monstruo que lastimo a Hinata? ¿De verdad él la había hecho llorar todas esas veces? Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

La soltó bruscamente, haciendo que la chica trastabillara y terminara en el suelo. La castaña sólo observo como el azabache se alejaba de ella.

-Maldito perdedor- Susurro.

Los días pasaron y cada vez se sentía peor, trataba de olvidarla. Con cada mujer con la que se acostaba la buscaba a ella pero era inútil, ninguna tenía ese aire de ternura, esa timidez al besar, esa pasión a la hora de hacer el amor, esa intensidad con la que ella lo amaba.

Se maldijo una y otra vez. Había conseguido el nuevo número de la peliazul, su padre le había dicho que Hinata se había ido del país, a un internado. Que al principio Hiashi se opuso a la idea pero que la insistencia de la peliazul había ganado.

Tecleó los números en su celular, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Estaba casi desesperado y a punto de colgar, pero escucho su voz.

-¿Quién habla?- Pregunto somnolienta, él sonrió inconscientemente.

-Hinata...- Dijo en un susurro. Saboreo cada una de las letras que emanaban de su boca.

-Uchiha-san...- Se escucho un hipeo del otro lado de la línea, seguido de unos sollozos, se maldijo por hacerla llorar en esos momentos, ¿Cuantas veces Hinata había llorado por su culpa?

-Escúchame Hinata... Fui un tonto y lo sigo siendo, te herí sin darme cuenta. Te lastime cuando tu sólo intentabas hacerme feliz y créeme que me arrepiento de todo esto. Me maldigo por hacerte llorar de esta manera, por ser un cobarde. Sé que me amaste como a nadie y yo te lastime como nadie lo había hecho. Sé que no puedo remediarlo y me odio por ello...- Hubo un total silencio, no estaba seguro si ella lo seguía escuchando-... Un día me preguntaste que qué sentía por ti, bueno yo...

Escucho el sonido del teléfono que anunciaba que la llamada había sido cortada. Hinata antes de escuchar más colgó, no lo soportaba. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería escuchar las palabras del azabache... Sabía que sea lo que sea que él diría le dolerían hasta el fondo del alma.

Incluso ese _"Te amo"_ entre lágrimas que él susurro.


End file.
